My Christmas Wish
by BlackBeauty613
Summary: The only thing on Gabriella's Christmas list is something that she can't have. Troy Bolton. Troyella oneshot.


**Here's my Christmas oneshot! So far, my morning has been a piece of crap, so hope ur doin better than me -shrugs-**

* * *

The snow fell from the sky in a perfect rhythm, landing on the ground before becoming camouflaged with the rest of it. An 18 year old brunette sat at her window, holding her knees close to her chest, staring at the white beauties escaping the clouds' grasp. Thoughts streamed through her mind that she could barely understand, but they became clearer with each minute.

For the past 12 months, all she thought about were one specific color. Ocean blue. The color of the eyes that belonged to her best friend, Troy. They met December 31 of last year and ever since, Gabriella's had that feeling in her gut that you only get when you're in love. She was in love with her best friend...

Who already had a girlfriend.

Sharpay Evans. Or as the entire school called her, the Ice Queen. She had a body like an hourglass and hair like satin. Her word was law and anyone who objected got a piece of her mind. Or the whole thing.

Gabriella sighed. All that was on her imaginary Christmas list was Troy and since she couldn't have him, she expected nothing under the tree that had her name on it. Just a pile of dust.

"Gabby! Can you help me with one of Brandon's presents?" her mother called from the study, referring to Gabriella's brother.

Gabriella replied loudly "Coming!"

Taking one last look at nature, she left her thoughts of Troy and scampered to her mother, beating Brandon to her.

"Sorry butt face," Gabriella teased "This is your gift."

"Why do you think I want in, Troy-reject?" Brandon shot back. Gabriella glared at him hard and turned to her mother, holding back her tears. It was going to be a very long Christmas.

----

...Christmas Eve...

Gabriella sat on Troy's bed, staring at the blaring television screen. She decided to spend Christmas Eve with her friends and Christmas Day with the family. That way, everyone was happy.

"Oh my God, I can't watch!" Gabriella cried and buried her face in Troy's chest, closing her eyes tightly and feeling his chest jerk from laughter.

"Gabby, relax. It's just a movie." Troy said, letting his arm drape over her shoulders to make her feel safe.

"I know, but it seems so real! Will Smith is a great actor and I think that I Am Legend is his best one yet! But why does it have to be a horror movie?!"

Troy just rolled his eyes and sighed "Don't worry. If I see any mutants coming for you, I'll kick their asses and blow them up."

The sound of an explosion filled the room.

"Just like that!" Troy cried excitedly, clapping at the scene in front of him. Gabriella laughed at her best friend's reaction, loving the sparkle in his eyes when something pleased him.

"Okay, I've got to admit it. _That_ was a good scene." Gabriella complimented.

Troy smiled "And that's why I chose you to watch it with me instead of Sharpay. She would've slapped me and probably break up with me. She hates stuff like this."

Gabriella's face fell at the mention of Troy's girlfriend. She dropped her head in his arm and asked sadly "Why are you dating her? You know the reputation that she has."

Troy shrugged and replied "I know. That's why I'm dating her. I want to change her."

Gabriella's mouth dropped. Try to change her? Wasn't he happy with the way she already was?

"What do you mean change her?" Gabriella asked, still dazed from his words.

Troy answered "I want to make her a better person. Why?"

Gabriella shook her head and whispered "No reason."

Troy shrugged and turned his attention back to the movie, still wondering why she cared so much.

----

15 minutes later, the movie and ended and Gabriella was fast asleep. Troy looked down at the teenager in his arms and smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. It was as if nothing could disturb her. Too bad he was the one that had to.

"Gabby," Troy whispered in her ear "Gabriella, wake up. You're mom wants you home."

Gabriella moaned and flipped over to her other side. Troy rolled his eyes but smiled. It seemed as though he would have to go to drastic measures.

He lightly got out of bed and, making sure not to wake his friend, walked over to his dresser. He pulled his iPod out of his gym bag and walked back to the bed, turning it on. He placed the earphones in her ears and went to a specific song. He flipped the volume to full blast and paused it before it began. He took several deep breaths, trying to contain his laughter. He exhaled one last time before loudly whispering "Gabby, wake up or I'll assume you're asking for it." She always knew what he was talking about when he said that.

He shrugged and pressed play. Almost instantly, Gabriella's scream rang through the entire room (or house) and a thump on the floor could be felt under Troy's feet. But he didn't notice. He was too busy rolling around on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

Gabriella tore the earphones out of her ears and glared at her friend, who looked like he was having a heart attack. He was on the verge of screaming out laughs and tears were streaming down his face.

Gabriella growled "You're dead Bolton." Troy quickly got off of the floor and tried to reach his door, but his head suddenly collided with the door and he was dragged to the other end of the room, his head throbbing.

"Troy Zachary Bolton! You know how much I hate that song! Why the hell would you put it to blast in my ears?!"

Troy, playing dumb, squeaked "What song? What blasted? What ears?"

Gabriella let out a deep throated growl and Troy laughed "Okay, okay fine. It's the only way I can ever wake you up."

Gabriella sighed "How about just quietly asking me to wake up?"

Troy shrugged "I tried that one three time."

Gabriella groaned and released Troy, much to her dismay. She loved to feel of her body against his. It felt right.

"Anyway, you need to get home." Troy said.

"Aww, why?" Gabriella whined.

Troy rolled his eyes and replied "Because I need to get your present ready."

Gabriella's face lit up and her eyebrow flew up as she slyly asked "Present? What present? What'd you get me?"

Troy refused "Oh no! You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

Gabriella pouted "Listen to yourself! Tomorrow! How am I gonna wait that long?!"

Troy answered "Go home and go to sleep. Morning comes much faster that way."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, stomped out to her car in the street. She turned around and asked "It doesn't have to do with basketball, does it?"

Troy laughed "No, it doesn't. Trust me. You won't be able to take your hands off of it."

Gabriella gave him a skeptical look before stepping into her car and starting the engine. Before taking off, she said "You're just full of surprises, aren't you Troy Bolton?"

Troy smiled "Trust me, you'll thank me later. Now scat! I need to wrap your present!"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and sped off down the road, seeing Troy dial a number on his cell phone.

"_Probably Sharpay."_ Gabriella thought to herself sadly. Her thoughts moved to her present from Troy. Was it large or small? Soft or hard? Colored or black and white? She decided to dream of what it when she reached home. When she walked in the door, she was greeted by her mother, who was grinning very widely. Gabriella asked "Mom? What's wrong?"

Mrs. Montez replied "Nothing's wrong, dear. Now come on. You need to get to bed. Santa's coming early tonight."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and groaned "Mom, for the last time. I stopped believing in Santa when I was 7."

Brandon walked by and added "You sure it wasn't 17?"

Gabriella smacked the back of his head and growled "Asshole."

Brandon spat back "Single wimp."

Mrs. Montez cut in "Guys, guys! None of that on Christmas Eve! Brandon, go to bed. Gabriella, help me put the presents under the tree."

Gabriella, still hurt from Brandon's harsh words, nodded and followed her mother over to the closet where the presents were stored.

Halfway through completing the task, Mrs. Montez noticed the tear making its way down her daughter's cheek. Concerned, she said "Gabby, don't listen to Brandon. At least Troy's your best friend."

Gabriella sniffed and replied "Why can't we be more? That's all I want for Christmas, Mom. I just want Troy! I love him!"

That said, Gabriella crashed to her knees in tears, burying her head in her hands. Mrs. Montez rushed over to her and whispered "Oh Gabriella. Don't worry. I'm sure that you'll get _exactly_ what you want for Christmas."

Gabriella tore out of her mother's grasp and shouted "You're lying! The only way Troy's gonna know that I love him is if he's here right now hearing it! He's dating that bitch Sharpay and you know what?! She's cheating on him! She's cheating on him with Zeke Baylor! And he's Troy's best friend! I would never do that to him if he was mine, but you know what?! He'll never know! Never because why would anyone want to date a geeky nerd like me?! Certainly not him!"

Mrs. Montez, dazed by her daughter's words, tried "Gabriella-"

"Just forget it Mom," Gabriella whimpered "It doesn't matter. I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning."

Mrs. Montez, eyes full of sorrow, watched her daughter walk to her room, tears streaming down her face. She looked behind her and whispered "If only she knew..."

----

...Christmas Morning...

"Kids!!! Come down here! It's Christmas!!!" Mrs. Montez screamed up the stairs. Almost instantly, she heard feet stampede down the stairs, obviously belonging to Brandon. He ran over to the tree and sat down, grabbing the first present he saw with his name on it.

"Ahh! No! Wait for your sister!" Mrs. Montez scolded. Brandon let out a frustrated sigh and shouted "GABRIELLA!!! MOVE YOUR ASS!!!"

Slowly but surely, feet came pounding on the stairs. When they reached the bottom, a tired Gabriella was revealed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Give me a second, you piece of crap." Gabriella grumbled. Brandon rolled his eyes and tapped his foot, waiting for her to get to the tree. When she finally did, wrapping paper was seen flying around the room wildly, obviously Brandon's. Gabriella carefully tore the wrapping paper from the miniature box, curious as to what she got that was so small.

When she finished, she stared at the blue velvet box for a while before asking "Mom, isn't this from that engagement ring place?"

Mrs. Montez nodded, replying "Yeah. But you have to wait until you get your last present to open it."

Gabriella, confused as to why her mother got her an engagement ring, went to search for more presents labeled for her. After a few minutes of searching, she piped up "Where are the rest of my presents?"

Mrs. Montez pointed to a rather large box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

"_Just like Troy's eyes."_ Gabriella thought to herself.

"That's your other gift." Mrs. Montez said, a smile playing on her lips.

Gabriella sighed sadly and walked over to the huge object, getting ready to tear the paper off until her mother cried "Oh no Gabby! You have to open that last!"

"But-" Gabriella tried.

"No buts! That wrapping paper will be that last of the pile that's on the floor." Mrs. Montez replied firmly. Gabriella groaned and rested her head in her hands, disappointed and curious. Brandon teased "Ha!"

Gabriella just wordlessly glared at her brother. This wasn't the Christmas that she had asked for.

10 minutes later, Brandon and his mother had finished opening their presents, earning a loud "Finally!" from Gabriella.

Mrs. Montez rolled her eyes and said "Okay Gabriella. You can open it now."

With a quick sigh, Gabriella maneuvered over to her gift and tore the wrapping paper off, revealing a tall, but thin, chest. Raising an eyebrow, she said flatly "Another closet?"

"Open it." Mrs. Montez whispered slyly, the smile on her face getting larger and larger with every passing second.

Gabriella effortlessly pulled open the doors and once she saw what was inside, she could feel her legs grow weak and her mouth drop. There, in the small closet, stood a teenage boy with his head bowed and holding his hands. Once he felt the light hit his skin, he looked up and smiled, his light blue eyes reflecting from his sockets.

"Troy?" was all that Gabriella could manage at the moment. What was he doing here?

"Hey Gabby." Troy whispered.

Still barely being able to speak, Gabriella stammered "W-what are you d-doing here?"

Troy grinned and said softly "You said you wanted me for Christmas, didn't you?"

Gabriella, still dazed, didn't feel the room head up at his words. She didn't feel embarrassed.

"How did you kn-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Troy answered "I've known ever since the callbacks last year. A blind man could see the way you looked at me."

Gabriella could feel her knees weakening again. She said "I can't believe this is happening. What about Sharpay?"

Troy shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I dumped her. You were right. I caught her making out with Zeke a week ago, but never said anything about it until last night."

Gabriella looked from left to right and stammered "I-I didn't know she was cheating on you."

Troy walked a little closer to her, the sly grin still present. "Oh really? You didn't call her a bitch either?"

Gabriella finally understood what he was saying. He was there last night. He was in the room when she had her breakdown the previous night. He heard everything. Every word, every insult, and every feeling, Troy now knew. And it scared her.

"I'm sorry about saying that to her." Gabriella apologized. Troy gave Mrs. Montez a look to get out of the room. Mrs. Montez nodded and grabbed Brandon's hand, trying to pull him out of the room, but he protested "No way! This is about to get mushy! Do you know how popular I'd be if I told the school that Troy Bolton was mushy?!"

Mrs. Montez growled "I'll turn you to mush if you don't move it!"

Brandon sighed angrily and slumped out of the room, murmuring things to himself.

Troy sighed and said "Now that they're gone, Gabriella, you're not a geeky nerd. If you were, do you think I would be hanging out with you?

Gabriella blushed furiously and tried to look at the ground, but resulted in Troy pulling her head to meet his eyes. He could see tears building in her brown eyes and whispered "You're crying."

Gabriella nodded "I don't know why."

Troy smiled and whispered "I think I can give you a reason."

He bent down and picked up the ring box. Putting it in Gabriella's hand gently, he opened it and said "Close your eyes."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, but closed them nonetheless. She felt Troy take the ring out of the box and slip it on her finger gracefully. "Open them."

Gabriella did and what she saw cut her breathing. On her ring lay the most beautiful, elegant ring that she had ever seen in her entire life. In the shape of a heart, it was outlined in small diamonds and the center had large blue diamond. In the color of Troy's eyes. The golden band was dotted with more tiny diamonds. She was absolutely dazed.

"Oh my..." Gabriella whispered, trying her hardest not to cry.

Troy finalized "Gabriella, will you promise me something?"

Gabriella, unable to form words, nodded slowly and shakily. Troy held her hand in his and whispered "Look at my ring finger."

Gabriella dropped her head to his hand and froze when she saw the same ring on his finger, only the center stone was brown, the color of her eyes.

"You didn't." Gabriella whispered.

Troy nodded "Promise me that the sparkle in your eyes will never die as long as you live."

Gabriella looked deeply into his eyes and gave a watery smile. "As long as yours don't, I promise that mine will stay."

Troy gave one more smile before leaning down to her lips and placing a soft kiss on them. It took a while, but Gabriella finally responded, wrapping her arms around his neck while he did around her waist.

When he pulled away, he whispered "Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

Gabriella nodded against his forehead and replied quietly "Even Santa couldn't bring me what I wanted. And that was love."

Troy smiled again and, barely audible, said "I love you Gabriella."

Gabriella let a tear roam free on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by Troy. He wiped it away slowly and said "You're crying again."

Gabriella let out a sob and through tears, said "Yes, because I'm so happy!"

Troy pulled her into a strong hug and whispered comforting words in her ear, trying to calm her down. It worked.

"Merry Christmas Gabby." Troy said quietly.

"Merry Christmas Troy." Gabriella replied.

After a few minutes of holding each other, they newfound couple heard Brandon groan "Can we have the cookies now? This is getting boring."

Troy and Gabriella gave each other a look and Troy called "Hey Brandon, we got your cookies. Come out here and get 'em." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriella tiptoeing out of the room with a large grin on her face.

Brandon came scampering into the room and shouted "Finally! I was getting-"

"Hey bro! Eat this!!!" Gabriella screamed. Brandon started "What the-"

Suddenly, a handful of crumpled cookies and milk came hurdling at Brandon's head. He tried to duck, but it was too late. He was covered in cookies.

Hearing three out of the four people in the room fall to the floor in laughter, Brandon walked over to his sister and took the tray of cookies, saying "Hey Gabby. What are you laughing at?"

Gabriella looked up and before she could move, her hair was soaked in milk. With a shriek, she was about to counter attack, but Troy shouted "Oh hell no! No one milks my girlfriend!"

For the next hour, all four of the people, including Mrs. Montez, had a cookie food fight, avoiding the tree and presents. This was the Christmas Gabriella had asked for. A nice, fun time with the ones she loved. Now she it was complete. And it was all thanks to Troy.

* * *

**Ending wasn't great, but this was written at 10 at night, so...**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Rachel :)**

**-Extra Info-**

**If ur reading my story God's First Nightmare, Joe Jonas plays Gabby's sister Brandon. That also applies to this story 2. I wuz tired, so dont blame me for not being origional again :)**


End file.
